Katie
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: An Oliver/Katie fic. Please read and review! ***** COMPLETED 7/10/03 *****
1. The Game

Katie  
A fic from Oliver Wood's Point Of View  


  
I gazed silently around the locker room. The sight before me looked just like what I felt. Depressed, nervous, and yet somewhat...... hopeful. They knew the Quidditch Cup meant everything to me. Of course, it meant a lot to them, but it was my last chance to see the cup with our name on it. Strangely, I had nothing to say to the team before the game.  
"That's a first," the Weasley Twins had pointed out. Every one had agreed.  
As we walked onto the field, I grasped onto hope. If we could just win by 60 points, that cup would have our name on it.   
At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, I rose from the ground, my team mates following suite.  
When we were up by 60, I begged silently for Harry to catch the Snitch. Strangely, though, my mind wasn't focused mainly on Harry. It was on Katie. I sat, lost in thought, but my attention was dragged back to the game when Lee Jordan began cheering furiously, along with most of the crowd. I noted with pride that Harry had caught the Snitch.  
"Wait a minute," I said to myself, "We were up by enough......... YES!" I began crying, I was so happy. I flew over to Harry, and hugged him. We had won the cup! We were joined by the rest of the team in a matter of seconds. We sank back to the earth, still cheering. After the celebration had somewhat calmed down, the team headed to the locker room for one last talk led by me. As we walked, I talked animatedly to Katie.  
"I'm so happy that we finally won the cup!" Katie said happily. I nodded, still not believing it.  
"Yeah. Can you believe how many fouls there were, though?" I asked.  
"I know! Angelina got nearly knocked off her broom, Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry's Firebolt, and the Beaters hit the Bludgers right into your stomach, both of them in a row! Not to mention they grabbed my head. I still have a headache from it!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault!"  
"I hate Slytherin."  
"All of us do."  
"I know!"  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it's so short. Part 1is sort of a lead into the real story. I'll get Part 2 done ASAP. It'll have the Oliver/Katie part of the fic. Beware, it may be the last part of the fic!  



	2. In The Locker Room

Katie: Part 2  
  
  
After the team meeting, Harry and Katie were the only ones to leave. The rest of us hung back.  
"So, have you told her yet, Oliver?" Fred asked jokingly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, playing stupid.  
"We mean Katie," George said stubbornly.  
"Oh. Er, no."  
"Oh, come off it, dude! Forget your pride and tell the girl you like her!" This came from Fred, who bugged me constantly.  
"Why don't you two?"  
"Forget it. It's your last chance! We still have two years!"  
"I still have a month," I said sheepishly.  
"Well, if you wait that long, nothing will ever come of it!"  
"Shut up!"  
"She needs to know!"  
"I can't tell her I like her!"  
"You like her?" Alicia asked.  
"Alicia?"  
"What have we been talking about the past five minutes?"  
"Oh. Oh yeah."  
"Oliver, tell her or die!"  
"But.........." I objected.  
"You don't have to tell her," Harry said, "because she's standing right here."  



	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's been two years almost(or maybe it's been longer) since I've updated this story, and I, as well as my writing style, have changed a lot, but I think that it's time to wrap this up. The first two parts were really short! That's what you get when you write something when you're like 12! Anyways, this is probably the last part. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Katie  
  
Part 3  
  
"You don't have to tell her, because she's standing right there," Harry had said.  
  
I looked up. Sure enough, Katie was standing, framed in the doorway. She looked as beautiful as ever, and my heart sank. She didn't look pleased, or happy, or..... She looked shocked, almost horrified. 'I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let the twins bring it up in the locker room. I should have known better, I should have known that she would have come back to the locker room, I should have known that she would have heard something,' I thought. She looked at me, as though she were going to say something, but then she turned and left.  
  
"Katie! Katie, wait!" I called after her, but it was no use. She was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wood. This is our fault. We should have been more careful," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, look, we're really sorry. You should go talk to her. She may already know, so you can't tell her in your own way, but you have to at least talk to her about it. I mean, what are you going to do, just pretend that you don't care about her, and let her leave without even trying to talk to her? That's not like you, and you know it," George added.  
  
"I dunno if I should, she didn't exactly look pleased, if you didn't notice that part," I said. Fred and George sort of looked as though they agreed but didn't want to admit it, but Alicia and Angelina spoke up.  
  
"That's just how she is. She doesn't like to show her emotions, she never wants people to know how she really feels," Alicia said.  
  
"Yeah, we've suspected for years that she likes you, but every time we ask her about it, she refuses to say a word," Angelina added.  
  
"We're much more open than she is, Oliver, she's always been afraid of getting hurt. Just, go talk to her, okay?" Alicia said.  
  
"I don't know if I can. I don't think I can do it, Alicia, Angelina," I said.  
  
"Then we'll go talk to her for you," Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me," Alicia said, and they disappeared from the locker room.  
  
"I can't believe this. She looked so... So...." I began.  
  
"Shocked?" Fred suggested.  
  
  
  
"Surprised?" George added.  
  
"Confused?" Harry put in.  
  
"Confused? What was there for her to be confused about? I like her, what's so confusing about that?" I asked him.  
  
"She's confused because she likes you back. You heard Alicia an Angelina, they've suspected it for years. It is pretty obvious that she likes you, I mean, you don't see the way she looks at you when you're not looking. And if she doesn't like you, then she's a very good actress, because she certainly ACTS like she likes you," Harry said. I stared at him.  
  
"I wish," I said.  
  
"Wood, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go talk to her yourself. It isn't going to do you any good to have Angelina and Alicia play matchmaker, you ought to be up there talking to her yourself," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Alicia and Angelina may do you some good, but I think Katie would appreciate it more if you talked to her yourself," George said.  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely," Harry said.  
  
"How do you three know so much, anyway?" I asked. The twins just grinned mischievously, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll go talk to her, then," I said, and I left the locker room at last.  
  
I found Katie in a corner of the Common Room. She was talking to Alicia and Angelina. I walked up to them, and when Angelina and Alicia saw me they jumped up.  
  
"We have to go work on our Potions Essays. We'll talk to you later, Katie," they said, and made a quick exit. I appreciated it.  
  
"Hi, Oliver," Katie said quietly, not meeting my eyes.  
  
"Listen, Katie, I really need to talk to you about what you heard earlier. I wanted to explain," I said.  
  
"There's really nothing for you to explain," Katie said.  
  
"Look, Katie, I know that you probably don't feel the same way that I do, but you need to know that I really like you, and I have for years," I said. She still stared at her lap.  
  
"I know. Even if I hadn't gotten that much from what I heard earlier, Alicia and Angelina told me," she said. My heart fell even further. She didn't like me back, it was obvious.  
  
"I'll just leave, then," I said, and my disappointment showed in my voice. I had just began to rise from my chair when Katie spoke.  
  
"Don't leave, Oliver. Please stay," she said. I looked down at her.  
  
"But.. But.." I argued.  
  
"I like you, too, Oliver," she said.  
  
"But earlier you looked revolted," I said, not daring to believe my luck.  
  
"Revolted? I meant for it to be shocked," Katie said jokingly.  
  
"Why were you shocked?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was more surprised, I guess. I mean, I've liked you for a long time, too, and I never imagined that you liked me back. I mean, I knew we were friends, but I didn't think that you saw me as anything more than 'that fifth year on the Quidditch team," she said.  
  
"I can't believe you thought that!" I said, and then I added, "but I thought you thought the same thing." Katie stared at me.  
  
"You thought that I..." she asked.  
  
"Yep," I said.  
  
"You know, this is almost funny. I mean, here we are, and we've liked each other for years, and neither of us ever figured it out. All of our friends must have known, Alicia said that she and Angelina and the twins figured it out in my third year, and I was oblivious," she said.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Yeah," she echoed, then said, "Oh, this is stupid!" She stood up, walked the short distance from my chair to hers, and she kissed me.   
  
A/N: The end. I'll leave it there-what happens next is for you to decide! 


End file.
